You Get Me
by 4EVERA POLARBEAR LOVER
Summary: He was the only that always 'got' her. Farkle was the one that was there through everything. Maybe that was the reason that she overlooked him. '...I'm like Canada. A little taken advantaged of, but always there...' (Minor Riarkle fluff stuff.)


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Disney Channel Show, Girl Meets World.  
**_

 _You Get Me_

"You get me," Riley had said, her dark phase blooming with sadness. The yearbook had changed them all. It was what everyone thought of them, it was what the world that they thought they _ruled_ , knew them by. She loved Lucas, she really did. Despite her young age, she knew that every fiber of her being was fond of that light blonde haired Texan. Days passed as she overlooked the one person that **_got_ ** her. Ever since the first grade. Ever since forever. Their paths had crossed for a reason, and their friendship would be forever intertwined.

-x-

High school was a new, dangerous, endeavor. Their friendship had been tested, but not yet breached. School was no longer a world that they ruled. It was time to earn this new throne, just as they had before.

"Riles!"

She turned at the sound of her name, a loud vibrant call that was known above all the mindless chatter that a high school lunch room was filled of. Their small group had found themselves a nice, collected corner in the back of the vast sea of people. Maya's bright dirty blonde hair caught her attention and Riley rushed towards known land. Already seated was nearly half the group, Lucas, Zey and Farkle. The only one missing was Isadora. Maya waved her hand to Riley as she placed her tray down and took a seat.

"Where's Isadora?" Riley asked, voice small in the noise of the cafeteria.

"She wasn't feeling well today. She stayed home" Farkle answered, picking at his food.

"Oh"

The group continued to chatter about as they would in the past few lunch periods they've had together. It was already mid November of their freshmen year, and their habits were beginning to build themselves. However, in this particular lunch period, Riley sensed something off. As she listened in on the conversation between Maya's teasing of Lucas, to Zey's blurts and at times her own thoughts being thrown around; Farkle stayed silent. He barely touched the mashed potatoes on his tray, seemingly lost in thought. Lunch was nearly up when Riley was able to grab his attention.

"Farkle" Riley called as he was throwing his food away. She had come up behind him while he returned the lunch tray back on top of the trash can. It was only the two of them, for the rest had gone off to their scheduled classes.

Schedules had a way of separating people.

"You feeling okay?"

"Yea, why wouldn't I be" Farkle answered, reassuring her with a smile. He shifted the strap of his bookbag on his shoulder and began walking away. Her eyes followed his receding form before she realized that she too had trash. Riley threw her food out and caught up with her friend. She studied his profile as they walked. Being the few lingering the halls before the late bell rang, Riley was lucky enough not to bump into anyone.

"Why are you looking at me?" Farkle questioned, turning to her with an awkward chuckle.

"Well, you were so quiet at lunch today. I just wanted to know what was going on" Riley replied, pleased that she was able to cause a smile to appear.

"It's nothing Riley" he brushed off. She felt the slight change of pace in his walk. How he had quickened suddenly, then fallen back to normal.

"Farkle, if you miss Isadora so much you should just say so" Riley concluded, smiling at her friend.

Their eyes locked for one split second. He held onto her gave with such intensity, she could barely comprehend it. When she caught his eyes, it was not realization or exposure. Rather, there was a dim hurt in his brown orbs before they were averted from her gaze.

"I've got to get to class"

Riley found herself at a loss for words, wooden door of the science lab coming to a close on her.

-x-  
 _Time Skip: After School_

The thought of Farkle's pained eyes occupied the majority of Riley's mind for the rest of the school day. Notes were taken without really being understood. Words left for the repetition of answer. The afternoon was a blur of nothing. As the clock struck 3:15, and the bell blared, students gathered themselves and left the last class of the day with haste.

Riley, took her time. She placed her pencil into her flowered case; closed her notebook and turned to unzip her backpack. Her notebooks and pencil case were dropped in. The _shhh_ of the zipper pulling the teeth close hummed in her ears. Then she pulled the backpack onto her shoulders. Her feet carried her across the classroom, pass the 3 long rows of desks and out the door.

Her slowness in pace only lasted her 10 minutes after dismissal, and students still wandered the halls. Voices shifted in the echo of her surroundings. Riley turned the corner to walk down the stairs, only to see Farkle.

And Smackle.

"I want to be friends."

"As do I. Farkle" Smackle stuttered with her words, eyes downcast.

Riley walked backwards towards the wall. It was a cover for her to be close enough to see, but not be known. The voices of her two friends on the landing below were soft, and she struggled to make out their words.

"And look at this. This."

"Smackle."

"It is alright my dear. All is done."

"I did not mean to hurt you. I would never-"

"I know you wouldn't. But that does not mean that it still wouldn't hurt."

Silence.

Riley found herself biting her lip, brows furrowed in thoughts. Her own breathing was shallow, as so to hide her cover. She could not understand what had happened. After another minute of suffocating silence passed, Riley took her chances and peaked from the wall.

Farkle held Smackle in an embrace. She had closed her eyes again his chest, and he had his head rested on top of hers. Inside his arms, her limbs were _limp_ , and there was a solemn expression on her face. He released her after another long minute and watched her turn away and leave.

 _-x-  
_ _Time Skip: At Home_

It seemed that today, Farkle was all that she could think about. In the bay window, she sat, staring at the outside world. Her fingers mindlessly played with the ruffles of her dress. Night time in New York was the holler of pedestrians, honk of car horns and soft splashes of wheels running over shallow puddles.

Outside her window, evening rain rolled in, lightly spraying the glass wall. The _tip tap_ of the raindrops was a mesmerizing lullaby to her and it seemed that for once, _just maybe,_ New York City, was quiet.

A knock on her window startled her, and she turned to see a hunched over shadow, black hood covering their face. Riley leaned back into the wall of the bay window, eyes staring with fearful alertness. The hood was lifted off and the rain began to wet Farkle Minkus' hair.

Riley let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, quickly going over to the window and pulling it open. Her friend climbed in, nearly slipping as the wet soles of his sneakers touched the glassy hardwood floor.

"Farkle, what are you doing here?" Riley questioned, walking over to him as he unzipped his slightly soggy sweater. "Okay, I'm going to get a towel. I'll be back"

She walked pass him and left the room, closing the door behind her. He stood in her room and toed off his shoes, placing them near the side of her door. Walking back to the bay window, unsteadily on the slippery floor, he closed the window and took a seat, taking in the same view of Manhattan that his friend saw every night.

Farkle didn't let his view stray from the window, even when the door opened and closed loudly behind him. His silent thoughts were only disturbed when a warm towel covered his vision, laying on his head. He lifted the soft towel off of him and dried himself as best as he could, all the while looking at Riley, trying to soak up some of the water that had gotten on her floor.

"Sorry about that."

She acknowledged his apology with a soft chuckle, grabbing the pile of crumpled and damp paper towels and throwing them into a small trash can in her room. Riely then joined her friend at the bay window, catching sneaky glances at Farkle as he dried his hair. Once he was done, she repeated the question that had went unanswered before.

"What are you doing here; it's pretty late."

"I didn't want to stay home alone." Farkle replied, glancing at Riley only for a moment before turning back to the view that the bay window offered.

"I mean, we both have these things-" Riley explained with a smile, holding up her sparkling pink phone case and waving if in front of her face.

They sat together for a short moment, letting the silence hang in the air, enveloping them.

"It's just, _tonight_ is not the night that I can stand being home alone in that apartment." he ended his comment with a heavy sigh. In that moment, Riley didn't know what possessed her to do what she did. She had a boyfriend, Lucas and her friend had _just_ broken up with his girlfriend. Yet.

She placed her hand over his, soon finding her fingers and his intertwine to spread the warmth.

Farkle's hands were cold.

They held hands like that, and although all he felt was bliss, his logical mind shattered that innocence for him. Farkle wiggled the fingers of his left hand out of her grasp. He placed them back into his lap, eyes glued to the dark night sky outside. Riley couldn't understand why there was a small stab of pain in her heart.

"What are you doing?" Farkle asked, daring to look at her for once.

"I...I don't know."

"I asked for you to help me once, to never let me **not** know what love was. But. I never realized what I was getting myself into." Farkle kept his eyes downcast. Riley sitting across from him, stared with intensity as he played with his hands. "How much do you love Lucas?"

" _What?_ "

"How much do you love, Lucas?" Farkle directed the question with so much force, Riley didn't know how to respond. She could go on and on about how much she loved him. Everything that made her heart flutter at the thought of him. His blonde hair when it gets ruffled. His smile, his shining eyes. Besides his face, there was ever caring personality. She and him understood each other, talked to one another. That was no short of a fact.

"I don't know Farkle, we just started dating"

Her replied was hurried. Farkle was the only friend that would make her think, question everything about herself. She knew when his eyes were trying to read her. She knew that he prided himself on his abundant intake on knowledge. He knew that together, he and Smackle were beautiful. They had so many similarities. And it was because of that reason, that they _repelled_.

"He adores you. You know?"

Riley let out a half-hearted laugh upon hearing this, cheeks tinted a light pink. She locked eyes with him as he continued. "A lot of times, when he talks about you, I wish I were in that moment. Even though I know that if I _were_ to have been there, that moment wouldn't have existed. But I still want to be part of that world that you two share." There is a pause as he catches his breath, or was it his thoughts?

He blinks and then locks eyes with Riley, stating "You two are very lucky to have one another." Farkle's eyes landed on his watch and he got up from the bay window, going to put his shoes on.

"Um. Thank you" Riley said, not knowing what else was appropriate to do.

"You're going now?"

"Yeah." He didn't catch the hint of longing in her question.

"Text me when you get home." Riley told her friend.

"Will do." Farkle reassured as he climbed out of the opened window. Within a few minutes he was down the terrace, disappearing into the dark night of Manhattan streets. As she closed the open window behind her, she caught sight of Farkle's black sweater, hanging on the edge of her bed. She looked at it, then walked over, taking the sweater into her hands.

She felt its soft fabric underneath her fingertips. Riley pulled the sweater on. The dark sweater was overall dry except for a little part on the edges of the sleeves. Going back to the bay window, with the sweater giving her an warmth that went deeper than that of a physical touch, Riley stared out into the night sky.

 _Welp, that was a short weird Riarkle one-shot.  
_ _Excuse the madness that was this contraption.  
_ _My heart just about exploded whilst I watched_ Girl Meets Ski Lodge Parts 1 & 2 _, I don't know how to act anymore.  
_ _I just wanted to write a little something, since it has been a while since I've updated here on this website.  
_ _Maybe a foreshadowing *spooky fingers* of what is to come?_

 _Who knows what the future holds._

 _I hope this was in a sense, enjoyable. Reviews/comments are greatly appreciated._

 _Much Love,  
_ _PBL._


End file.
